


Blizzards and Blessings

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casket of Ancient Winters, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Snow, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Darcy may have bitten off more than she could chew when she  agrees to host a holiday party for friends. Can harry help her get ready and contain the chaos caused by his gift?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Harry Potter
Series: Out of the Box [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Blizzards and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders 2019
> 
> Pairing: Darcy Lewis/Harry Potter  
> Object: Tinsel  
> Artifact: Casket of Ancient Winters
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49250123312/in/dateposted-public/)

Darcy looked around her flat and sighed. She was supposed to host a holiday party for friends in less than two hours and nothing was ready. She hadn’t realized just how much work it took to make the perfect party. The food had been the easy part, thanks to the recommendation of an amazing caterer from harry. Her flat, on the other hand, was a whole other story and a current disaster.

Harry had offered a little magic to help her, but Darcy did not want to take advantage of the man she had been dating for less than three months. She was still wasn’t exactly sure how all of his magic worked no matter how safe he promised her it was.

Pinterest was supposed to elp her plan the party, not give her tinsel and evergreen explosion. The dining and sitting rooms she had found there were the perfect mix of traditional and magical that she was looking for. The explanation from the blogger who created them made it seem easy to recreate. Rooms filled with evergreen boughs and whte fairy lights were exactly what she was looking for. That is not what she had right now. Her flat looked like a tinsel factory had exploded all over an abandoned forest. Nothing like the beautiful rooms she wanted and she was running out of time.

“I’m so screwed,” Darcy mumbled as she tried to untangle herself from the last string of fairy lights. “The caterer will be here in an hour and the dining room is not ready. The only thing that is close to ready is that Charlie Brown tree in the corner.”

“Darcy, are you in here?” Harry’s concerned voice floated through her flat. “I bought a couple of things to help you with decorating. Darcy? Love? Where are you?”

“Buried in tinsel and fairy lights in an abandoned forest with one loney, ragged tree.” Darcy started to giggle. “I may need to be rescued from my grand plans. Follow the tinsel and pine needles into the sitting room.”

Harry followed the sound of Darcy’s giggles through the maze of evergreen boughs, boxes, tinsel, and lights. “I can use a bit of magic to help.” Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Darcy try to untangle herself from her current situation. “Just a spell or two and we will have everything in place.”

“I can do this by myself.” Harry barely caught the colored ball Darcy flung at his head as she ranted. “How hard can it be to wind some lights around a tree, throw some branches on the mantle and throw some tinsel on the tree? I have been at this for HOURS and NOTHING is finished!”

“Breath, love,” Harry pulled his and out of his sleeve and pointed it at her. “ _Accio fairy lights_. There, you are free of the lights. Let’s find a spot to sit and think. Together, we can get this done.”

“I guess I could use the help.” Darcy’s shoulders slumped as she looked around at the chaos in her sitting room. “Can you find my list while I find the sofa? I think it is on the low table.”

“ _Accio list_.” Harry dropped the fairy lights and his wand as he was pelted with small pieces of paper covered in Darcy’s writing. “Which list do you need? We are going to have to be a little more specific with some of this magic.”

“The list I need is on a white notecard with green writing.” Darcy plopped down on the sofa and patted the cushion beside her. “Sit beside me and we will find it. It says ‘Holiday Shit To Get Done’ across the top. I might have been in a mood when I wrote it.”

“Care to narrow it down some more. I can always read each one to you and then let you tell me which one is the right one.” Harry held up three notecards covered in green ink. “This one looks promising. Shit to get for Christmas … hmmm. Looks like I’m getting a …”

“Give me those.” Darcy jumped up from the sofa and rushed through the mess to snatch the cards from Harry’s hand. “You’ll get a lump of coal if you keep looking at all my lists. Some things are better left unknown.”

Darcy shuffled through the cards she had taken from Harry. “Here it is. I’ll take the dining room if you want to start working here. I’m going to lay evergreen boughs down the center of the tale and then try to string lights and scattered colored balls in the boughs like I found on that blog. Can you get the lights on the tree and evergreen boughs strung with lights on the mantle?”

“I can handle that.” Harry bent don to pick his wand up from the floor. “Anything else? I know the pictures you showed me had more than that done.”

“I need to find something to go in the center of the mantle. The tree will need lots of colored balls after you hang the lights and the star needs to top the tree.” Darcy looked up from her lists. “We can put the tinsel on the tree together after I am done in the dining room.”

“I think I have something for the mantle.” Harry reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small chest made out of blue glass and brass. “I found it at a trinket shop in Diagon Alley. I’ve been meaning to have Mione look at it because it always seems to be cold to the touch and light from the inside. I haven’t been able to find a power source and she's the best at researching unusual finds.”

Darcy looked a the small chest Harry was holding. “That’s perfect. How did you get it to fit inside your jacket? It’s a little big for any pocket I have ever seen in a jacket.”

“I might have a trick or two up my sleeve.” Harry shrugged and set the chest on the low table. “I guess we had better get to it. Even magic takes time to work.”

“Thank you for your help.” Darcy reached up to kiss Harry’s cheek as she passed by. “One step at a time and this will all get done.”

Darcy and Harry sent the next forty five minutes getting the flat into holiday shape. Harry turned toward the dining room when he heard her sigh.

“It looks beautiful.” Darcy leaned against the doorframe as she watched Harry float the star to the top of the tree. Now the flat looks more like a holiday treasure instead of a holiday disaster. The dining room is ready for the food and the caterer should be here any minute.”

“I just have to put the chest on the mantle and then everything will be done in here.” Harry moved his wand carefully as the star settled on top of the tree. “Professor Flitwick always made this look easy but I am worn out. Can you bring me the chest? We can put it on the mantle together.”

Darcy picked up the chest from the low table and started to walk toward Harry and the tree. Just as she reached him, Darcy tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell to the floor. The chest opened as it rolled across the floor. The room filled with snow and Darcy could no longer see Harry or the tree.

“Harry? Harry? What is going on?’ Darcy could feel the panic rising in her throat as the snow numbed her fingers and toes. “What exactly is that chest?”

“ _Quae Nix_.” Harry’s voice boomed through the sitting room as the snow continued to swirl. “Darcy! Find the chest and try to close it. Hurry! I don’t know how long it will hold the snow.”

Darcy looked in the floor around her as the snow began to swirl into a ball at the center of the room. Excitement replaced dread as she saw a glint of deep blue under the tree. “I found it! What do I do now?”

“Close it.” Harry’s voice sounded strained as he continued to concentrate on keeping the growing ball of snow in the center of the room. “Close that bloody chest before we freeze to death. I have never seen it snow like this indoors.”

Darcy pulled the chest from under the Christmas tree and struggled to get the latch closed on the top of the chest. “What the hell is this thing? It was pretty to look at but I’m not sure we should keep it as a decoration. I think I have it closed now.”

“Can you get a window open?” Harry continued to struggle to snow contained. “The storm in the bubble seems to be easing off. If I can get the snow outside, we can see what damage we need to fix in here.”

Darcy carefully set the chest on the low table in the center of the room and made her way to the windows on the far side of the room. With a twist of her wrist the window opened. “I’ve got the window open. Is it going to be okay to let this outside? I would really hate to see the neighborhood destroyed by a snow storm. Although, the children might consider it a blessing if they don’t have school tomorrow”

“It should be alright once it has space to blow itself out.” Harry grunted as he worked to keep the storm bubble together and move it out of the open window. “Just a few more feet and I think we are okay. We really need to find out what that chest actually is.”

Harry collapsed on the sofa with a last push of magic that sent their sudden storm scattering over the neighborhood. Darcy dropped beside him and sighed. “It is pretty to look at. But, I’m not sure if it should stay on my mantle after the party. Can Hermione take it somewhere safe?”

Harry draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her brow. “I’m sure we can work something out. I think I have had enough excitement for the evening. When does the food get here?”

Harry’s question was answered by a knocking on the flat door. “I’ll get that,” Darcy sighed and pushed up from the sofa. “At least the magic is held in here and we don’t have to redecorate. Can you get that beautiful disaster up on the mantle and out of harm's way?”

Harry chuckled as he watched Darcy answer the door and welcome both the caterers and their first guests into her flat. “Mione, Thor, come join me in the sitting room. I have something to show you.” Harry motioned to their guest to join him at the mantle.

“What are you doing with the Casket of Ancient Winters, Potter?” Thor sounded concerned as he looked at the chest sitting on the mantle. “It is supposed to be in my Father’s vault. Please tell me that is just a replica.”

“Harry, this is beautiful.” Hermione place her hand on the latch of the chest as THor and Harry continued to talk about where he had found it. “What does it look like on the inside?”

“Mione, don’t open that…”

“Hermione, STOP…”

“Bloody HELL … _Quae Nix!_ ”


End file.
